The complicated path of different types of love
by FlowerSmasher1
Summary: Raised in an orphanage after her parents "died" Mikan is transferd to gakuen alice with her best friend Hotaru, where she meets Natsume Hyuuga, a cold mysterious person, who spikes her curiosity. Rated Teen for violence.
1. Chapter 1

I only had five minutes.

Only five minutes to escape.

If I didn't make it out in time, I would have to live in this hell hole for at least two more months. I looked over at Hotaru, and gave her the signal that I was ready to go. She tightened her grip on the rope.

I ran and jumped. There was nothing below me but hard cracked cement. As I was falling, I heard and felt everything. The wind screeching past my ears, the rustle of the leaves on the trees, the murmuring of people in the building I had just jumped off of, my hair tickling my face, the cold, winter air, the rough rope that was tied around my waist. Seconds before my body made impact with the cold, hard, bone breaking ground, the rope that was tied around my stomach pulled hard, and my body bounced just feet above the ground. I gasped, and clutched my petite waist for a few seconds before I got my breath back. I then I untied the makeshift knot around my stomach, and landed gracefully on the ground. I grabbed the rope and pulled twice, and watched as Hotaru slid down the rope. When Hotaru was about half way down the rope, the curtains to one of the windows twitched, and to my horror, opened all the way, revealing a round lady with blue eyes and dark brown hair. She peeked out her window, and noticed the rope that was hanging directly in front of her window, and then she saw _us._

"Hotaru! Jump! I'll catch you, she saw us! "I screeched, tugging on the rope. Hotaru hesitated for a split second, and then let go of the rope when she was still twenty feet of the ground. I braced myself, ready to catch my best friend as she fell quicker and quicker. I held my arms out right as she landed in them, and I staggered and fell over.

"Mikan! Are you all right?" Hotaru said, only slightly worried.

I'm fine! We gotta hall ass! I said. Before I took off, I looked back at the lady who had seen us. She was historically screaming into her phone, when I noticed I heard something. Cheering. I looked around and saw it from all over. Everyone in the orphanage was cheering for us to run.

"Mikan! What are you doing? We gotta go! NOW!"

"Right! Let's go!" I said, running at full speed around the back allies of the terrible, run down town where the orphanage was.

"Oh, shit, Mikan turn around!" Hotaru yelled reversing our course.

""What! Why?" I said leading the way back to where we had started.

"The cops!" She said breathless. _That's right. That lady had her phone out. She must have been calling the cops. _I thought to myself. As I turned the corner to get away from the cops, I stopped dead, resulting in Hotaru running into me. How are the cops already here too? I asked, thinking of a way to get out. I franticly looked around for a way to escape, when my eyes landed on a tall tree that was growing out of the asphalt.

"There Hotaru! Climb the tree!" I yelled as the cops advanced on us. Hotaru ran toward the tree, energy anew, and grabbed the first branch that was within her reach, and scrambled up the tree. I was about to do the same, when an officer came up from behind me and said,

"Stop right there." He was only feet behind me, and advancing quickly. I darted up the tree, but I wasn't quick enough. The officer grabbed a hold of my foot, and said

"I thought I told you to stop." He said pulling on my foot and almost making me fall out of the tree.

"Like hell I'll stop!" I yelled, pulling back. He didn't let go, so I pulled even harder, slipping out of my piece of crap shoe and made my way farther up the tree. When I got high enough that I could grab onto the roof of a building, I tried to pull myself up, but I was hanging on by finger tips. I was about to jump back in the tree and climb up further, when Hotaru grabbed onto my hand and hauled me onto the roof.

"We have to hurry, the fire departments here." She said. I looked down and saw the fire department putting a ladder up to the roof. SHIT! We didn't even have to communicate as we both ran toward the next building. The roofs weren't that far apart, so we jumped from roof to roof, trying to escape the authorities, but they were fast, as fast as we were. They were chasing after us, screaming at us to stop, when Hotaru and I came to the end of the line. The building we were on was at least ten feet from the next building, a distance we couldn't jump. I looked for an escape, but found none. They were getting close , saying we had nowhere to run now. I looked down into the ally, and saw a dumpster full of rotting trash, looked at Hotaru, who seemed to understand my plan, and we both jumped right as the cops made a grab for us. We descended quickly, as the cops and firefighters watch in horror as we fell three stories down. I realized something very quickly. I wasn't going to land in the dumpster. I was going to land on the hard, dirt ground, with nothing to break my fall. I immediately relaxed as best as I could, as I remembered a piece of information I had read, stating that if you were in a relaxed state, your bones would bend easily without breaking. Any second now.

As my body made impact with the side of the dumpster, I felt a tearing sensation from my shoulder to my chest, and head a metallic _clang_ as my body glanced off of the dumpster, and then as my body collided with the ground, I heard a sickening cracking sound from within my body. I tried to stay calm and determine where I was hurt, but as the pain set in, I could hardly think, but I could hear clearer than usual.

"MIKAN!" I heard Hotaru sob, as she jumped out of the dumpster. I heard the cops running over to us and try to push Hotaru away from me, and heard the crunch of dirt as she stood up and screamed she wouldn't let them touch me. I heard the distinct sound of someone slapping someone else, and I heard Hotaru scream in pain. _Hotaru._ I thought, trying t make myself move, but the pain was immobilizing.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Hotaru screamed as she knocked the officer to his back and ran over to me. She hoisted me into her arms, and ran as fast as she could with me in her arms. When she picked me up, the cut on my shoulder and chest had seared uncontrollably, and my shattered ribs ached with an unimaginable pain.

"I'm sorry, I know this must hurt, just hold on, just hold on!" she sobbed.

"Stop!" I heard the cop scream in rage. A few seconds later I fell to the ground along with Hotaru. My ears rang with the sound of my heartbeat, my breath was shallow, my body felt heavy, my body was burning in pain, but at the same time, I was Ice cold. My chest felt and shoulder felt moist, and I struggled to keep consciousness.

"NOOOOO! Let me go!" I heard Hotaru scream, somewhere close to me. I heard a loud bang, and a blood boiling scream of pain, and then I felt Hotaru's hand fall into mine. _Hotaru. Hotaru. Hotaru! He hurt Hotaru!_

"Hotaru." I whispered meekly, trying to open my eyes. "Hotaru!" I said with more volume. I tightened my hand around hers hand, and opened my eyes. I saw the cop keeping Hotaru pinned down, and then I saw him bang her head into the ground. She gasped, and went limp.

"HOTARU!" I screamed, tears rolling down my face and mixing with the blood on the ground. "YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!" I said, feeling my blood flow faster, my heart beat get stronger, and my pains lessen. I rolled onto my stomach and used my hands to pull myself over to Hotaru's limp body. The cop got up, and said "Don't move, you'll just lose more blood." I ignored him and crawled close enough to where I could feel her heart beat. It was a little slow, but rather than that, it was fine. Then I noticed the small pool of blood at the back of her head. My blood boiled, and what I had to do became crystal clear to me. My pain had entirely subsided, and I got to my feet without a problem. "How dare you." I said, my bangs covering my eyes. "How dare you lay a hand on Hotaru." I said looking up at the cop. He looked dumbfounded."How are you stand-"

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HOTARU!" I screamed launching myself at the cop, who was knocked to his knees. I hit him with all my strength, I kicked him. I tried to hurt him. Another cop showed up and restrained me, screaming at me to stop. His words reached me, but I didn't understand them. I was too lost in rage. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed, kicking and hitting at the cop who was holding me down. A man from the fire department showed up with a syringe of an unknown liquid, and was stricken speechless by me.

"How is she moving?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't know! Just stop her!" he yelled as the fire man injected the serum into my neck. As he was pulling his hand away, I latched onto his arm with my teeth, and bit down as hard as I could. I could feel myself becoming distant. I'm losing consciousness. I thought as my mind faded into the blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! All this is not mine, I disclaim Gakuen alice

"Mikan. Mikan. Mikan!" I heard as I slowly woke up. "Jeeze, Mikan, Today is our first day at the Alice academy. You don't want to be late do you?" I heard Hotaru say. Was that a dream I just had? No. A memory. A memory of when I and Hotaru where still eight and at the orphanage. I shook it off and sat up.

"Right, Right." I said sleepily. We were 12 now, and had been found by the academy just a week ago, after successfully escaping the orphanage when we were nine, and we had everything explained to us. I had the nullification Alice, and the S.C.E. Alice (Steal, Copy, Erase), and Hotaru had the invention Alice.

"I'm going to go get ready, you should to." Hotaru said coldly, walking out of my room. I got up and looked in the mirror. I had long auburn hair, and big hazel eyes. I had full, pink lips, long eye lashes, and a small build. I was slim with a large chest, and pale skin. If you asked me, I was very pretty. I took a quick shower and brushed my already white teeth. I went to my closet and got out a pair of dark denim jeans, my lace cardigan, and my favorite shirt. It was solid black with yellow, green, and blue trees on the front. It had a hood, and it fit me perfectly, hugging my curves. I put my jeans on first, than my lace cardigan, and my shirt. Then I put on my black skull socks and my black fluffy snow boots. I just combed through my auburn hair and left it down, and then put my black button beret on. I stuffed my hands into my grey gloves, and grabbed my gray plead winter jacket and went to meet with Hotaru.

As I closed the door to my dorm, and walked into the fluffy December snow, my dogs Cinnamon, Ash, Snowflake, Shadow, Fuzzy, and Caramel came to greet me. Cinnamon was a mix between a Pincher and a Doberman, and he was still a puppy. Ash was an Australian Sheppard puppy with tons of different fur colors. Caramel was a female red golden retriever with long, well groomed hair, Snowflake was a mix between an Australian Sheppard and a Labrador and was female, Shadow was a young female brown and black Australian Sheppard, and Fuzzy was a mere 6 week old male Australian Sheppard. The reason I had so many dogs was because, right before I entered the academy, I told them I would only go on one condition. And that condition was that they save all the animals in the local animal shelter. They had grudgingly agreed. These six were the only ones that followed me, but they followed me everywhere. I picked up Fuzzy because the snow was practically eating him, and continued on my way to meet Hotaru.

I got to the designated spot at around 6:30, and greeted Hotaru with a cheerful hello.

"You're just on time."She said looking pleased by that. "Why are the dogs following you?" She asked

"I duno. I guess they love me!" I said, smiling. "Hey, pet Fuzzy!" I said, holding the puppy out to her.

"No" She said coldly.

"If you don't I'll annoy you." I threatened. She looked over at me and rolled her eyes.

"Okay. You asked for it." I said, getting ready to sing my favorite song. "I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car, I am a superstar and I don't care who you are! I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car, I am a superstar and I don't care who you are. Do do do dododo dodo dododo dododododododo SUPERSTAR! Do do do dododo dodo dododo dododododododo! Yes baby money honey, I'm a superstar! My life is funny honey have you seen my car? Ikno- OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! "I screamed in pain as Hotaru hit me with her new Baka gun.

"You need to shut up all ready." She said, amused. I didn't dare talk after that.

)

Natsume's POV

Just another boring day at the Academy. Everyone but Ruka and I were excited because we were getting two new students. All the boys hoped they would be girls and all the girls hoped they would be boys. Class had just started, and yet all the damn annoying fan girls were already crowding around Ruka and me.

I want quiet today. Go away.

"He talked to me!" a fan girl squealed.

"No he talked to me!" another argued. Now they were even louder. It was starting to grate on my ears. _Annoying._ A deep burning smell suddenly engulfed the room as the entire group of fan girls hair caught on fire.

"My hair! My beautiful hair!" they all screamed.

"Now leave us they hell alone!" I said, my voice dripping with malice. They all slunk back to seats, terrified. Then the gay wad teacher flitted into the room, wearing a maid's suite.

"Okay class, we have two new students!" Narumi said, excited. "You may come in now." He said as two girls entered the room. The boys all cheered, while the girls wanted to cry.

"Girls, please introduce yourselves." Narumi commanded.

"My name is Hotaru Imai" The girl with purple eyes and short raven hair said in an emotionless voice. "I am a three star."

"I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm also a three star." Said the girl with long amber hair and hazel eyes. Her voice wasn't as emotionless as Imai's, but she wasn't very enthusiastic.

"Okay class! Any questions?" four people raised their hands.

"Anna! What's your question?"

"What are your dog's names?" She asked in an innocent voice,

"The one I'm holding is Fuzzy, The adult is Caramel, The brow gray one is Shadow, The white and black one is Snowflake, The one with tricolor fur is Ash, and the last one is Cinnamon." She replied

"Okay! No more questions! Now, whoever will be their partners?"

Mikan POV

When Narumi said 'partner' all of the boy except for two in the back raised their hand.

"Ahh! Perfect! Mikan-Chan, Natsume-Kun will be your partner, and Hotaru-Chan, Ruka-Pyon will be your partner. They are the boys in the back of the class, and the only two open seats.

"Don't think Mikan and me are your friends, gay teacher." Hotaru said, annoyed. This made the boys in the back of the class smirk. We made our way back there.

"I'm guessing your Ruka." Hotaru said sitting next to the boy who had blond hair, blue eyes, and a puppy.

"H-hai." He stuttered, blushing slightly. I went and sat down next to the boy named Natsume without a word. He had black hair like Hotaru's and crimson eyes.

"Natsume-Kun, Ruka-Pyon, I expect you to teach you're partners everything, and to protect them." Narumi said, smiling like an idiot. This pissed me off so much. I hated it when people assumed we needed protecting just because we were women.

"We are perfectly capable of protecting ourselves. It'll be you who will need protecting if you make another statement like that." I said, as I, Hotaru, and Natsume gave Narumi death glares.

"Free period!" He yelled, running out of the classroom. As soon as he was gone, everyone started talking.

"Hey, get your dog away from me!" yelled a girl with green hair and a bad perm, as she kicked Shadow in her gut. I reacted instantly. I sat up abruptly, and walked over to where my dog was lying on the ground. She didn't break anything, but she was in pain. I walked over to the perm girl, grabbed her by her hair, made her stand up, and kneed her in the stomach. She fell over on the ground in pain. The entire class had shut up.

"That is the exact amount the pain you just inflicted on this puppy." I said, picking up Shadow and carrying her back to my desk. "The pain will subside soon." I added. After a few minutes of staring at me, the class went back to chattering, while Permy got off the floor and ran out of the room. I turned over to Natsume, intending to start a conversation.

"Natsume, do you like dogs?" I asked casually.

"Who doesn't?" he answered, even though the answer was quite obvious.

"Oi, what's you Alice?" Natsume asked.

"Go ahead and use your Alice on me." I said.

"Do you want to get hurt that bad?" He asked.

"One. I have no idea what your Alice is, so I had no idea it could hurt me. Two. It _can't_ hurt me." I said, hoping to provoke him. It seemed to work.

He placed his hand in his pocket, and said "You asked for it." I felt my hair get warmer, and beads of sweat star to sprout on my head. I was using my Alice to the best extent I knew how, and yet, some still slipped through. Who is this guy?

Natsume's POV

Why isn't my Alice working? Is it her? Just who the hell is she?

Authors note

How was it? Please review and tell me if you liked it or not.

All of the puppies and clothes from this chapter are in my profile, please take a look at them! Onegai!


End file.
